


I Fell In Love With You All Over Again (Rocketshipping)

by NekoLovesSenpai



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoLovesSenpai/pseuds/NekoLovesSenpai
Summary: Jessie and James have just received word from the boss to come back to the Team Rocket base. When they get to the base, the boss tells them that, because they have failed so much in the past, they aren't getting to have a future as partners, then pairs them up with another split up team, Cassidy and Butch. When Cassidy starts flirting with James, Jessie must put her jealousy aside, and focus on what's important. That's catching Pikachu, right? Wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

"James, can I, uh, ask y-you a question?” Jessie asked, blushing.

“Yeah Jess, what's up?” James replied as they continued walking.

“W-well, do you, uh, well, you know what today is, right?” Jessie asked.

“Thursday?” James asked.

“Well, yes, but I mean, more specific,” Jessie answered.

“Your birthday?” James said. Jessie shook her head.

“My birthday?” James said, again. Jessie shook her head.

“Enough with the birthdays already! It's none of ours!” Jessie shouted.

“Well then, what day is it?” James asked, perplexed.

“You really don't remember?” Jessie stopped walking. James continued walking and shook his head.

“Jeez, Jess, what's da big problem?” Meowth said, “It's not anything TOO special, or James wouldn’t of forgotten.”

But he really doesn't remember, Jessie thought, I did though. I've had this day marked on my calendar for months now. I even got him that expensive watch he wanted.

She continued to walk, and catch up to James.

She almost had me, James thought, Of course I couldn't have forgotten, it's the biggest day of the year. I bought her those pretty earrings and everything.

“James! Wait!” Jessie called, running up behind him. He turned around to see Jessie crash into him.

“Ahhhhhhh!” She screamed, and they rolled into a tree.

“Ow! Dang!” Jessie cursed, “What? No! My other earring! James help me find it!” Jessie crawled around on the ground, looking for the lost earring. James sat there, watching her.

“James! Help me!” She shrieked. James still stayed in place.

“James would you just help me alre-” As she looked up, she was cut off as James pressed his mouth against hers.

As they broke away from the kiss James said, “Happy Anniversary Jess.”


	2. Chapter 2: Enemies And Lovers

Jessie's face was bright red, and you could tell that this was unexpected. She sat there for a moment, then moved towards James. She tilted her head, then cocked a smile.

“Happy Anniversary James.” And she kissed him again. 

“Jeez, you’s people should slow down a bit, I can't keep-” Meowth stopped mid-sentence. “What da heck!? What's goin’ on?!” 

They broke off from the kiss, and turned to Meowth, both a scarlet red.

“N-n-nothing,” James said. Meowth stood there, one hand resting on his hip.

“Didn't look like nothing to me,” Meowth answered, “But put it behind us. We need to go see the boss.” Meowth waddled forwards, and started to walk through the woods.

“You’s better hurry up. I can see the base from here.”

James stood up, and held his hand out for Jessie to grab. 

“Thanks,” she said, as he pulled her up off the ground. Jessie pecked his cheek. James blushed.

“We should probably get going.” He swung his hand around her shoulder, and they followed Meowth down the dirt path towards their base.

*At The Base*

“What are you idiots doing?! Get in here!” Giovanni shouted. Giovanni was the head of Team Rocket, and Jessie and James’ boss. Jessie, James, and Meowth rushing into the room. 

“Hello Jessie! Looking fine I see! You could use a makeover though, that one earring really isn't cutting it!” Jessie brought her hand to her ear, and realized she forgot to continue to find her earring.

“Cassidy!” Jessie screamed. “What are you doing here?!” Cassidy smiled.

“Didn't the boss tell you? No? Oh, well, he mentioned splitting you and James up, and me and Birch-”

“It’s Butch!” Butch shrieked.

“Whatever,” Cassidy continued, “Anywho, he said he was gonna split both our teams up, then put you and Brett-”

“It's Butch!” Butch cried again.

“Shut up!” Cassidy shouted, “Continuing, after I was so rudely interrupted-” she shot a dirty look at Butch “- Boss was gonna put me and James together.” She slid over to James, and slid her waist around his hand. James’ hand flew back up, and he shifted over. 

“No way! Why would I-” he was cut off. 

“You scoundrels! Get over here!” Giovanni's face lit up the screen, and they rush to it.

“Now! Jessie, James, I have some news. You may have heard, but you are being split up. Butch, and Cassidy have already heard the news, and now you've heard it too. So, Jessie, Butch, you are now a team. Cassidy, James, you too. Now, get me that Pikachu!” The screen went blank, and tears stung Jessie’s eyes. 

No more James, she thought, it's almost like he knew. She turned to see James, Cassidy attached to his side. 

“See,” Cassidy gloated, “ I told ya.” She plopped a kiss onto James’ cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

James followed Butch out of the room, as they were going to switch uniforms, so the new teams would match.

“Love you James!” Cassidy called, as James left.

Jessie's face was turning red, and she gritted her teeth.

“James is not your boyfriend!” Jessie shouted.

“So you mean to tell me,” Cassidy purred, “James is your boyfriend?”

“Yes!” Jessie shouted. Then realizing what she had said, her face began to drain of its color.

“Hm?” Cassidy smirked, “James wouldn't dream of dating you. Come on, look at you. One earring? Seriously, you need some fashion advice.”

Jessie was about to say something when Butch and James returned.

“This is so stupid,” Butch was saying, “I mean, Cassidy was MY partner, not yours. Jessie was your partner, and you both acted love-love all the time.”

Cassidy sashayed over to James, and slipped a kiss onto his cheek.

Jessie felt her cheeks burn.

“Come on James,” Cassidy purred in his ear, “Let's get out of here.” She laced his fingers in her own, and they walked out.

“Bye Jessie.” James said. The metal door slammed closed. They were gone.

“Jess, you okay?” Butch asked. Tears were streaming down Jessie’s face.

“D-d-don't call m-me Jess!” She cried.

_That's what James used to call me,_ she thought.

“Um, alright, but before we go, James wanted me to give this to you,” Butch held out a small box, which Jessie took in her hands.

There was a card on top of it. She slid the card between her two fingers, and read the scrawled writing.

_Jess, I found this before we left. I wanted to give it to you, but I wasn't able too. Don't let Cass get to you. Hope you get that raise I couldn't get you. Love from James._

The tears kept coming.

_He wasn't the reason I didn't get that raise,_ Jessie thought, _And why is he calling her Cass? That sounds a lot like Jess, which was MY nickname._

She brushed the tears from her eyes, then opened the box.

“I-I-it's my earring!” Jessie took the green ball from the box, and applied it back into her ear. Butch was leaning against the wall.

“You ready?” Butch asked. Jessie nodded.

“Did you two break up or something?” Butch questioned.

Jessie blushed, and screamed, “W-what?! N-no! I mean, we were never dating! Why? What did he say to you?”

Butch smiled a malicious smile.

“Oh, ya know. The usual. I love Jessie. Jessie is so pretty. I wish Jessie would actually treat me nicely.”

Jessie frowned.

“Nah, I'm just kidding. He didn't say anything, ‘bout you,” Butch smiled, still leaning against the wall.

“Whatever, let's just leave,” Jessie whimpered.

They followed the other long gone team.

Meanwhile, James and Cassidy were halfway to the next city, Celadon City.

“Uh, can you stand this heat?” Cassidy winced.

James shrugged.

“Eh- it doesn't bother me too much,” he answered.

_Jess never complained about the heat,_ he thought.

“Oh, James! My ankles are giving away!” Cassidy smiled, and fell into his unexpecting arms.

“Are you okay, Cass? Do you need a doctor?” James asked.

“No, but my lips are kinda starting to hurt,” she purred, and pulled him in for a kiss.

_She doesn't taste like Jess,_ James thought.

Cassidy pulled him closer, and embraced the kiss.

_He's mine now,_ Cassidy thought.

A few paces back down the path, Jessie and Butch were walking.

“I just really miss him,” Jessie said.

“I knew you two were love-love,” Butch replied, rubbing his hand on the back of his head.

“What?! Did I say that out loud?!?!” Jessie shrieked.

Butch laughed.

“Look who's making out ahead,” he told Jessie.

Jessie's face turned a combination of pale, and scarlet red.

“J-James,” she whispered.

“Hey!” Butch called to them, “What are you doing?!”

Cassidy jumped to her feet.

“I may ask you the same thing!”

James hopped up, and stood next to Cassidy.

“Prepare for trouble, it's a brand new day!” Cassidy called.

“We're making it double anyway!” James continued.

“An evil as old as the galaxy!”

“Sent us here to fulfill our destiny!”

“To denounce the goodness of of truth and love!”

“To extend our reach to the stars above!”

“Whenever there's a piece of pie on the universe...”

“Pie?” James asked.

“Aaah... I goofed it, so what!?”

“Forget it...” James sighed.

“That was a sickening sight,” Jessie cried, “Ours is better, right Botch?!”

“It's Butch...” Butch sighed.

“Prepare for trouble, we've shuffled the deck!” Jessie shouted.

“It's not my thing, but what the heck!?” Butch cried.

“An evil as old as the galaxy!”

“I'm doing this all from memory!”

“To denounce the evils of truth and love!”

“To extend my arm with a big white glove!”

“Jessie!” Jessie shouted, as she shot a dirty look at Butch.

“Aaah, Butch...” Butch said, realizing that his previous line was somewhat idiotic.

“Cut! Do it right or don't do it at all!” Jessie screamed, kicking Butch in the face.

“Ow! That hurt!” Butch cried, rubbing his head.

“Well Jeez, do it right then! Where were we?!” Jessie said, turning to Cassidy and James.

_I want to feel his lips,_ Jessie thought, _Wait! Shut up! N-n-no I don't!_

Cassidy smiled.

“Oh, ya know, we were just kissing, weren't we James?”

James nodded.

“Yep.”

_Did she say something?_ James thought. He wasn't focused on her, he only cared about Jessie. That's why they split. He knew why. And it wasn't because they failed. As he recalled the letter from his boss, Jessie and Cassidy continued to quarrel.

The letter read:

_James, I know you like Jessie. I'm surprised she doesn't know, considering it's so obvious. I just want you to know something though, Team Rocket members aren't aloud to get married, so don't get your hopes up. Also, to keep you from going behind my back and doing anything, you will be paired up with Cassidy. Don't get any ideas though, because Jessie is being paired up with Butch. Also, to make perfectly sure that Jessie is secure, if anything goes down between you and her, Butch and Cassidy have been ordered to tell me, and Jessie will become my personal pet. Now I'm not talking basic- she will become my wife, my toy, my one and only. And if that wasn't bad enough, you will be out of a job, and back to your family. Now, don't forget it. This isn't the sake of catching that darn Pikachu. This is about Jessie._

_-Giovanni: Team Rocket Leader_

James started to tear up. This wasn't how he'd expected his anniversary to go.

He turned to Cassidy.

“Let's go,” he said.

Jessie's face was dripping with tears.

He meant that much to me, she thought.

Jessie turned to Butch.

“Let's go, I think I need a drink,” she murmured, and they followed James and Cassidy to Celadon City.


	4. Chapter 4

Jessie fingered around with her glass of brandy Butch had bought her. Butch rested his chin on his hand, and sighed.

“Uh, Jess, are you gonna finish that?” Butch asked.

Jessie slid the glass over to him, and stood up.

“I'm gonna get some fresh air,” Jessie muttered, and walked out of the room they were staying in. In the yard, under the biggest cherry blossom tree, there stood James and Cassidy. They were talking, about who knows what.

“Hey, Jessie! We were just talking about you!” Cassidy shouted, waving her over. Jessie walked over to them.

“Hey, I was just looking for you,” she lied, “Butch, actually, he wanted to know if you could help him.”

“Why can't you?” Cassidy asked.

“Because he asked for you!” Jessie said, tone rising in her voice.

Cassidy turned to James.

“Sorry honey, I'll be right back,” Cassidy plopped a kiss on his cheek, and ran in the direction Jessie had come from.

After she was gone, James turned to Jessie.

“So... How are you doing?” It seemed like a simple enough question.

She didn't answer him.

He looked up, searching her face.

“Jess?”

“Y-you, you left me... for her,” she whispered, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

Not in front of James, she thought.

“What?! N-no I didn't!” James squeaked, fearing the worst.

“You left me for her! You didn't bat an eyelash at me, you left me with Butch, she's you're human doll, always draped over you, kissing you, making sure I don't ge-”

She was cut off, as James pressed his lips against hers.

Jessie blushed a scarlet red.

“Did I really?” James asked, a sparkle in his eyes.

Jessie fluttered her eyes to look at the grass on the ground, and James pecked a kiss on her cheek.

“CUT!” Cassidy shouted.

They glanced over at her and Butch, standing there with a camera, and Cassidy slid the video camera down.

“I bet Giovanni would be pleased to see two ex-team members engaging in such physical contact,” Cassidy sung.

“Please, don't!” James begged, letting go of Jessie, and advancing towards Cassidy. He missed the camera, and as Cassidy stood on her tiptoes, taunting him with the camera, Butch began to speak.

“Didn't you get the memo, Jess?”

“No...” Jessie started, “AND DON’T CALL ME JESS!!”

Cassidy and Butch smiled maliciously.

“So James didn't tell you?” Cassidy lowered her voice.

“Tell me what?” asked Jessie.

Cassidy lowered the camera, and started to speak.

“Now, don't kill me if I'm wrong, but I'm sure the letter went something like this. Ahem,” Cassidy cleared her throat, “It was something like, James likes you. Giovanni doesn't like that. If you and James do anything, Beef and I-””

“It's Butch!” Butch squealed.

“Whatever,” Cassidy hissed. “Anyway, it was all, like, James can't do anything to you, Team Rocket members can't get married, Giovanni’s gonna marry you, make you his pet, etc., all this boring stuff. James show her the letter.”

James reached into his pocket, and began to speak.

“How did you know that I received a letter from Giovanni,” he asked, handing the letter to Jessie, “And that was exactly what it said?”

Cassidy giggled.

“Well, you see, that wasn't too hard. I just went through your pockets when you were sleeping-” Cassidy turned to Jessie, who was still clutching the note, “- Did you know James keeps a picture of you in his back pocket?”

Jessie stood there in shock, taking in what she just heard.

“Oh yeah, you might wanna read that,” Cassidy smirked.

Jessie's quivering hands came up to her eye level, enough for her to read the note.

James turned to Cassidy.

“What the heck was that for?!”

“Well, James,” she purred, falling into his arms, “As the letter stated, Booboo, and I-”

“It's- oh forget it,” Butch said, falling on the ground, and leaning up against the tree.

“Anyway,” Cassidy continued, “Botch and I can report back to Giovanni about this, and the fact we have it on camera will bump us up to taking your place, and with that scrawny Meowth too!”

“There ain't no way I'm joinin’ you freaks,” a voice shouted.

Everyone looked around for someone.

“I recognize that voice!” James yelled, “It's-”

“Meowth, that's right!” Meowth fell from the tree atop of them, and landed a few feet away from Jessie.

“Meowth?!” Jessie squealed, “Meowth, what are you doing here! Our team was split up, remember?”

“Like I could forget,” he said, blandly, “But, Giovanni sent me here with a message for you’s guys, here let me find it.”

Meowth dug out a piece of parchment.

“This is for all you’s,” Meowth said, starting to read Giovanni's wish.

“I will start off by saying, Team Rocket won't miss you. Oh wait, I'm supposed to fire you first. Well, you're fired. -”

Everyone gasped. Where were they going to go?!

“- But I have instructions on where you are going. James, go home and get married. I've instructed your family on your return home, and they are ready to see you once again. -”

“No!” James whined, like a two year old wanting a cookie, “ I'm not going back there, with Jessebelle!”

“Come on,” Cassidy chimed in, “We all know that she's better than Jessie over there.”

“HEY!” Jessie shouted, “I'm not that terrible, right James.”

James shook his head.

“No wa-”

“ALL OF YOU’S, STOP YAPPING!!” Meowth used fury swipes, and everyone fell to the ground in defeat.

“Thank you's. Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes, here we go.  
I'd like Cassidy to go to the Pokémon center in Cerulean city, take up the job offering there. Butch-”

“Finally, someone got my name right,” Butch sighed.

“- I’d like Butch to go work for, Cher Maine, the most expensive, and luxurious restaurant in all of Kanto. They’re hiring a cook. Lastly, Jessie. I want you all to come back to the headquarters for our wedding. I have the dress picked out, and I'll be waiting, so I'd hurry if I were you.”

Meowth dropped the paper on the ground, and turned to them.

“So, I'm sorry guys, but I've got to do this,” Meowth said, “SO, GUYS, COME ON, GET THEM!!”

Four Grunt’s of Team Rocket each bagged up the ex-members, and they fell into complete blackness before passing out.


End file.
